


First Snow by frabjous

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by frabjous]</b>
</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale experience their first snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow by frabjous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[First Snow](viewstory.php?sid=42) by [frabjous](viewuser.php?uid=8)  


  
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale experience their first snowfall.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 338 Read: 112  
Published: 20 Sep 2005 Updated: 20 Sep 2005 

First Snow by frabjous

The first time it happened, neither of them knew what was going on, because they'd only been in warmer climes before.

"Brr," said Crowley, when the first winter reached Gaul and snow fell from the sky almost, but not exactly, like manna.

"Are you all right, foul serpent?" the angel asked, about to lop off his head with a stick. It flamed like anything, to use Crowley's words, and was long and poky, which could do the job just as well as his old sword.

"I'm not sssure," replied Crowley, mid-bite, and wound himself more loosely around the angel's neck to inspect himself. "I feel ssssleepy. Bring that ssstick clossser, will you? It'sss getting...cold."

"I didn't know demons got narcolepsy," replied Aziraphale, obliging, fascinated despite himself. The fire was doing good for the demon, and he could feel the satisfied hiss so close to his jugular, and the quickening of the heart, and the re-coiling around his neck for the deadly strike. A not-at-all-unholy-of-course smirk came across the angel's face, and he extinguished the flame.

The snake drooped, all homicidal intentions against the Enemy vanishing as he slipped off the angel's neck. Aziraphale caught him just in time, and smiled down at the sleeping reptile in his hands. It really wouldn't be fair, he reasoned, to kill him now. What would be the point? He'd only come back and fall asleep at him. He left Crowley in a little pocket under a rock, out of the way and safe, and went off to help some struggling hunter-gatherers.

 

That was the first time they'd known snow, long before the Arrangement. Now when it snows in London, Crowley bundles up and heads over to the bookshop, Aziraphale lights the fire, and they keep each other warm.

"You still make it flame like anything," Crowley murmurs with something passing for happiness, and buries his nose in the angel's hair.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=42>  



End file.
